


As the time goes

by Cate_K1812



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Anything new, Brothers, Cheese, F/M, Family Secrets, First Dates, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug PV, PV meets Real, Sadness, Scars, Secret Identity, Serious Injuries, Sibling AU, Sisters, absent heroes, lovestory, new heroes, old heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Chat Noir is fatally injured and almost dies. Out of sadness Ladybug reviels herself to him and he recognises her.Two years pass by and the heroes are gone.Desiree and her younger sister Marinette keep living their lifes.So does Felix and his younger brother Adrien.But the heroes have to return to the city.Ps I now know that the pv marinette is called Bridgette usually but at the time of this writing I didn't know.





	As the time goes

**Author's Note:**

> So... I really wanted to write this story with the PV characters. Felix das so much potential. Marinettes character in the PV-Universe is also called Marinette as far as I know, so I decided to call her Desiree to avoid confusion.  
> I hope you like it and fun while reading it ^^
> 
> P.s. I now know that the pv marinette is called Bridgette usually but at the time of this writing I didn't know so I called her Desiree because I liked the name and it sounded French XD 
> 
> As always I thank bev_crusher1971 for her beta
> 
> In the End notes I put a quick summary of all relations about the mains.

Two years ago...

 

The sky was black. Sobbing and crying, Ladybug bowed over Chat Noir, who lay on a rooftop. He was fatally injured with a big, bleeding wound in the belly and a broken leg. His breath was flat, almost not noticable anymore and his eyes were open only a bit.

 

“Chat...” she whispered crying, “Chaton... please don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you.”

 

Chat opened his green eyes wider and slowly rose his hand to her cheek, “Don't cry, my beautiful Lady. I won't die. Chat Noir will never die.”

 

Ladybug rose her hand from his blond hair and touched his hand. Her earrings beeped loud.

 

“Go.” Chat breathed, “I cannot know who you are.”

 

“I don't care.” she sobbed, “You always wanted to know. And I can't leave you like this.”

 

The beeping got faster and with a bright flash she transformed back. Chat Noir's view was blurry but he immediately noticed the girl with two long, black-blue pigtails, the long antenna and the shining blue eyes.

 

“Desiree...” the muttered in shock, “You are my Lady?”

 

Desiree stopped crying and asked in confusion, “You know me?”

 

Chat closed his eyes and sighed. His hand on her cheek slid down, through her fingers and landed next to Chat on the ground.

 

“No!” whispered Desiree, “Chat...”

 

She bowed down, put her head on his chest and cried. She didn't hear his heart beat and not his breath. She sat up again and looked to the dark sky, tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Tikki...” she said, “Have you powered up again?”

 

The small red Kwami sat next to Desiree on the rooftop and nodded, “What will you do?”

 

“I'm going to revenge Chat.” she answered, slid back and put his head very carefully on the ground, “Cryotres went to far killing my partner. He will suffer for what he has done.” she stood up and brushed away the tears, “Tikki, spots on!”

 

Desiree transformed into Ladybug again and looked down to Chat Noir. His skin was even paler than usually.

 

“I'll revenge you.” she said, hunkered down next to him and kissed him softly on the lips, “Maybe I can even save you with my Lucky Charm in the end.”

 

As she stood up again, she pulled out her yo-yo and ran away.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Now...

 

“It's been two years that Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the Cryotres and have mysteriously vanished. The rumors about the two famous superheroes being dead are still vivid. Without the team of heroes, Paris was open for villains of all kind which has been defeated by the phantom Hawkmoth and its assistants. For almost a year there was no villain attack in Paris. The only question is: How long will this peace hold and when a new villain rises, who will protect our city?”

 

Desiree turned off the TV and the anchor-lady Nadja Chamack.

 

“You don't like news about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” asked Marinette, her younger sister.

 

“It's two years... it's not really new.” muttered Desiree.

 

“Don't you wanna be Ladybug again?” asked Marinette, “You haven't been wearing the earrings since then.”

 

“I'm not Ladybug anymore.” answered her older sister and stood up from the couch, “Come on, we have to go to school.”

 

Marinette sighed and followed her.

She knew how that report must have hurt her sister. Desiree tried her best to keep living her life without her superhero identity and it had been hard during the first year after Chat Noir's death. With a smile Marinette remembered how everything had begun four years ago, when Desiree had found the earrings in her pocket and the sisters had found Tikki. The Kwami had been a friend to both of them.

 

The girls went to the kitchen and the living room, grabbed their schoolbags and left for school after saying bye to their parents.

 

“Anything's so peaceful.” said Desiree with a smile, as they crossed the road in front of the bakery, “Superheroes are not needed in the moment. Don't you think, Mari?”

 

Marinette nodded and eyed her sister. She acted normal again, not gloomy. She admired Desiree. Even though she blamed herself for Chats death, she never stopped behaving the way she used to before that tragic incident.

 

As they arrived at school, the sisters spit up and went to her friends.

 

Marinette noticed Felix and Adrien Agreste, smiled and waved at the blond boys. Felix taped on his younger brothers shoulder and walked towards Marinette afterward.

 

“Good morning, Marinette.” he greeted her, “How are you?”

 

“Fine.” she answered, “No clumsy accidents over the weekend. No bruises whatsoever. How are you? It's the two year anniversary of your fatal car-accident. How are you feeling?”

 

A little smile crossed his face, “It's alright. It's hard to believe that it's already two years. But stop talking about it, okay?”

 

Marinette nodded and smiled, “Okay. Do you know Adrien's favorite flavor of macarons?”

 

“I think it's strawberry.” answered Felix.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Felix entered his classroom, after dropping Marinette at hers and walked to his place in the back of the room. Two rows in front of him sat Desiree, humming a happy melody. He glared at her until she turned around and smiled at him. Not showing any kind of interest he lowered his head and started doodling in his sketchbook. _I wish I could talk to Marinette about Desiree. But I can't tell anyone that I know who Ladybug is._ , he thought and unknowingly added black dots to the dress he was doodling.

 

“Nice dress!” he heard a happy voice right next to him and flinched.

 

“Desiree...” he growled and stared at the long line he accidentally drew as he flinched, “Go away.”

 

“Sorry, did I scare you?” she asked and giggled awkwardly, “I just wanted to compliment your drawing. Your style is so different from Mari's, but still beautiful. I always recognize it when you exchange sketchbooks, beca...”

 

“Desiree!” he interrupted her.

 

She giggled again and leaned with he elbows on the desk, “Sorry. For apology I invite you on an Ice cream after school. Deal?”

 

“No deal.” he replied, “I have something to do after school.”

 

“Do you have to go the doctor?” she asked, “Is it because of your accident two years ago? You can tell me. You tell Mari everything.”

 

“Desiree!” he said again, without looking at her, “My life is not of any interest for you. So go away.”

 

She sighed and muttered, “Okay. Than I'll have to ask Mari later.”

 

She strolled back to her place and sat down.  _Dumb Desiree._ , he thought and erased the line from his drawing.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

During lunch break Desiree walked home like everyday, but Marinette stayed at school with Felix. She was reading a fashion-magazine with Adrien on the cover. As she sighed loud and dreamy Felix looked up from his book.

 

“Stop drooling over my brother.” he said.

 

Marinette put down the magazine and said, “I can't, he's to handsome. Why aren't you modeling? You're handsome, too.”

 

“Thanks.” replied Felix, “But I'm not as good-looking as Adrien. He's way cuter. Also I prefer designing clothes, like my father.”

 

She smiled and leaned back on the bench, “When I finish school, we can work together at your fathers fashion label and create the best fashion Paris and the world has ever seen.”

 

Felix smirked and petted the girls hair, with the black-blue hair and the short pigtails, “You're too cute.”

 

“Yup.” they heard someone agree and Adrien sat down opposite the two.

 

Marinette immediately blushed and hid behind her magazine, “Oh hey, Ad-Adrien.”

 

The boy giggled and looked at his brother, who had a straight face again, “I would definitely model for you. Your designs are pretty. Can I have a look at your books?”

 

Felix nodded and looked at Marinette, who was very uncomfortable with Adrien being here.

 

“Marinette, your sketchbook.” he said to her.

 

“Oh, yeah, right. Just a second.” she said and leaned to her schoolbag.

 

Felix also pulled his book out and gave it to his brother. Marinette gave hers to Adrien as well and sat very stiff next to the older brother again. Felix rolled his green-grey eyes and leaned over to her, as Adrien started to look through the sketchbooks.

 

He held his book up before his mouth and whispered, “You'll never get to date him, when you always that uncomfortable with him around.”

 

Her face became even redder and she almost fell off the bench, “Stop talking! I'm just nervous! Be quiet he'll hear you!”

 

Felix rose a brow and sat up straight again. He met his brothers confused gaze, ignored it and continued reading his book.

 

Marinette calmed a bit down and pulled out her lunch from her bag.

 

After some time she said, “Felix, my friend Alya asks if you would go on a date with her.”

 

“Who is Alya again?” he asked.

 

“The one with the dark skin, red brown hair, the glasses and the beauty mark on her forehead.” she described her friend.

 

Felix looked up from his book and took a moment to think about the girl, “No. Not interested. Adrien?”

 

His brother looked up and said, “Nino is interested in Alya.” He looked at Marinette and lifted a brow as he said, “Also I think, you won't have luck pairing my brother off with one of your friends. He still has a crush on Ladyb-urrh-oww. What the heck man? You kicked me?!”

 

Acting innocent and still with a straight face Felix said, “I did? Sorry. I just wanted to cross my legs.”

 

The brothers glared at each other for several moments. Marinette felt uncomfortable. She leaned across the table, picked one of the sketchbooks and left, saying she would go to her classmates for the rest of the break.

 

As she was gone, Felix hissed, “Don't ever tell anyone about this.”

 

“About what?” asked Adrien, “Your crush on LB? Why are you so embarrassed about it? You said yourself, that she is your age.”

 

“Shut up, Adrien.” Felix said, “What happened two years ago, has changed everything.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

After school Adrien went to his brothers room and searched for the small box, in which Felix stored the Miraculous of Chat Noir. His brother took a shower, so he would at least have ten minutes to search. While searching he found a safe with a key panel. He tried several combinations and finally guessed the right numbers to open the safe.

 

“Perfect.” he muttered smiling and looked into the safe.

 

It wasn't much in it, just some papers, an old sketchbook, a family photo and a small black box with red lines on it. He reached for the box and pulled it out. He stood up, to return to his room, but right in front of him stood Felix, with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair.

 

“What are you doing in my room, at my safe, with my Miraculous?” Felix asked with a very angry, hissing voice.

 

“Err... I just wanted...” stuttered Adrien.

 

Felix took away the black box, “You know exactly why I closed the Miraculous away. It's to dangerous.”

 

Adrien lowered his gaze and looked at the big scar on Felix’s left belly.

 

“I know.” he muttered, “But I would be careful. Let me just use it once. I would be careful so no one would see me.”

 

“Adrien...” said Felix worried, “I'm just trying to...”

 

“To protect me. I know.” said Adrien, “But if Paris needs a hero, you can't do it. You know what the doctors said.”

 

“Yes.” replied Felix, “I know very well, that I can never do most sports again. That's exactly why I forbid you to use the Miraculous, so the same thing doesn't happen to you. You are a model, Adrien, your looks are your capital.”

 

Adrien clenched his fists, “Since the accident and since mom left you become more and more like father. Cold and repelling.”

 

He left the room and slammed the door extra loud.

 

Felix looked angry at the door before he sat down on his couch with a sigh. He looked at the small box in his hand and opened it. A shining black ball flew up in the air and formed Plagg, a black Kwami with big green eyes, whiskers and cat-ears.

 

“Oh look who we got here.” the Kwami said and yawned, “Little Felix. How long has it been, since you shut me away?”

 

“Two years.” answered Felix, took the silver ring out and put it on his right middlefinger.

 

In a serious ton Plagg said, “Are you reviving Chat Noir? Can you do that?”

 

“I don't know.” admitted Felix, “The doctors said I can't do sports anymore. But I always felt stronger and healthier as Chat Noir.”

 

Plagg frowned, “It's a big scar, you got there.”

 

Felix put a hand on his scar, “Plagg, if something happens to Paris, will I be able to protect the people?”

 

“I don't know.” answered the Kwami.

 

He stood up from the couch and changed the towel against boxer shorts.

 

Then he lifted his hand next to his head and said, “Plagg, claws out.”

 

The Kwami got sucked into the ring and Felix transformed into Chat Noir. As the transformation ended he immediately collapsed onto the couch, holding his stomach.

 

“Oh god, damn it.” he gasped and pushed himself back on his feet, “Haven't moved so fast in a while.”

 

He took the staff from behind is back and whirled it around. He gasped again and leaned on his staff.

 

“Claws in.” he panted.

 

Plagg appeared in front of Felix and frowned. The blond boy fell back on his couch.

 

“So you are not able to be Chat Noir anymore.” the Kwami stated, “What hurts?”

 

“My guts.” he answered, “And my calf.”

 

“The one that was broken?” asked Plagg.

 

“Shattered.” said Felix, “It wasn't just broken, it was shattered. It took several surgeries and months of rehabilitation to let me walk again. Thanks to Adrien and the chaos Cryotres made, we were able to mask the true reason of my wound.”

 

“You're not dumb.” said Plagg, “So is your brother. How old was he back than? 13? He's a quick thinker.”

 

“Yes, he is.” agreed Felix, “I have never thanked you for saving me, Plagg.”

 

The Kwami turned away, “I didn't do anything. I just stopped the bleeding and kept your heart beating until the ambulance was there.”

 

Disbelieving, Felix looked at the black creature and said, “Adrien said you took over my body and called him while I was unconscious.”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Don't think too much of it. I just did my job, which I can't do without a full working human. Maybe it's time to return the Miraculous to the guardian.”

 

“Yes, maybe.” said Felix and played with the ring on his finger, “But before we do that, I have to do one last thing.”

 

“And what would that be?” asked Plagg.

 

Felix pulled off the ring and put it back into the black box. Plagg vanished and Felix got dressed. He left his room, walked to his brothers' and knocked.

 

“Not yet.” Adrien shouted.

 

Felix heard the piano music, sighed and opened the door nonetheless. As expected Adrien sat not at the piano, but instead at his computer.

 

“Felix!” shouted the younger one and paused his game, “What do you want here?”

 

Felix closed the door, stepped closer and pulled his hand from behind his back. In his hand he held the black box. Confused, Adrien looked at the box and then back at his brother.

 

“What...?”

 

“You can have it one time.” said Felix, “For tonight I allow you to have a tour around town, but only for tonight. You give it back to me, the second you come back here, okay?”

 

Adrien's green eyes sparkled excited and he smiled, “That's awesome! Thank you!”

 

“After dinner I explain you how it works. Then you can go.” said Felix.

 

“Thank you.” Adrien hugged his brother enthusiastically and took the box.

 

As he opened it, Plagg appeared again and looked confused at the brothers.

 

“What is going on here?” he asked.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Marinette and Desiree stood on the balcony and watched the night sky, the lights of Paris and the river. In Desiree's hand was a small black box.

 

“You wanna give them back to the guardian?” asked Marinette, “But... I could be Ladybug.”

 

Desiree smiled, “I don't know. Being Ladybug is hard work and I don't really want you to be under that pressure. Also you need a Chat Noir. Without destruction there's no creation. But Chat is gone. He died two years ago, because of me. It was my fault he got killed. And his body vanished, so I never had access to the Cat-Miraculous. I'm sorry.”

 

Marinette sighed and looked around the rooftops. In the distance, on the other side of the river, she saw a quick black movement.

 

“Dee, there is something.” she said.

 

“What? Where?” asked Desiree.

 

Marinette pointed at the other side of the river to the roof.

 

Desiree’s blue eyes widened, “That's impossible...”

 

Marinette noticed a flash of light next to here, paired with the words, “Tikki, Spots on.” and after that Ladybug crossed the river with her yo-yo.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Adrien, transformed to Chat Noir, stood on a chimney and looked over the city. The view was amazing. He felt so incredibly free. He could jump and run and it almost felt like flying.

 

“I know why Felix loved this.” he muttered, “This is awesome. Poor him, never being able to do this again. Maybe I can carry him around. No. He would never let me do that. He has too much self-regard to let me do that.”

 

He heard a tap behind him and a female voice, “Chat? Is that really you?”

 

Adrien flinched. He was out for only 45 minutes and someone had already seen him.  _Felix will kill me._ , he thought. He turned around and saw a woman in red, with long black-blue pigtails and blue eyes that shone in the night.

 

He gasped, “You're Ladybug. You're not dead. You're still here.”

 

Ladybug stepped closer and Adrien jumped off the chimney. As they stood face to face, Ladybug touched his cheek and looked right in his eyes, before she stepped back.

 

“You... are not my Chat. You're too young.” she said, “I knew it. He is dead... I will never see him again.”

 

Shivers ran down his spine as he saw her like this. Right in front of him stood the one and only Ladybug his brother had fought crime with for two years.

 

“Did you love him?” asked Adrien, “Did you love my predecessor?”

 

Ladybug turned around in confusion, “I did. But I was never able to tell him. I... why am I telling you this? The guardian has chosen a new Chat.”

 

Adrien felt bad and shouted out, “He isn't dead. My b-predecessor isn't dead. He gave me the miraculous for tonight, to see if I'm worthy.”

 

Ladybug gasped, “Is that true? You know who he is? Has he told you who I am?”

 

“He knows who you are?” asked Adrien, “Yes, I know him, but he never told me anything about you.”

 

Ladybug smiled and hugged him, “Thank you, Kitty. You took a huge weight off my shoulders.” They parted. “Why doesn't Chat work anymore? Is it because of his injuries?”

 

Adrien nodded, “Yes. But he's okay with it. Apparently his Kwami saved his life two years ago.”

 

The heroine looked in the sky and said, “Thanks.”

 

“Are... are we going to work together?” he asked.

 

“No.” she answered, “I won't be your Lady. You'll find another. Good bye, Chat Noir.”

 

She threw her yo-yo and vanished in the night.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Very nervous Felix stood at the open window in his room and stared in the night. He was very tired, but at the same time, very worried about Adrien. He looked on his phone to check the time. It was already past eleven o'clock. As he looked up again he jerked back, because a blond boy in a black suit sat right in front of him in the open window.

 

“Gosh, Adrien.” he hissed, “Come in, fast. Before anyone sees you.”

 

“That's a little to late.” said Adrien, climbed in and transformed back.

 

Felix panicked, “What do you mean, that's too late?!”

 

“I met Ladybug.” he said.

 

Felix gulped, “She... She's still working as Ladybug?”

 

Adrien shook his head, “Not really. She said I would find my own Lady. She thought you died. But I told her otherwise. But say, you know who Ladybug is? Why have you never told me?”

 

Felix sighed and closed the window, “She revealed herself to me two years ago. I promised myself to never tell her who I am.”

 

“I think that's a mistake.” said Adrien, “She said she loved you.” he smiled bright at his brother's stupid face and pulled the ring off his finger, “Here's the ring, like promised. Good night, Felix.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The next day in school, Felix sat on his place in class, bowed over his sketchbook, doodling Ladybug-themed clothes.

 

A small plastic box was placed in front of him on the desk. As he looked up he saw Desiree’s smiling face. Her blue eyes sparkled brighter than ever before. Even brighter than Marinette's eyes when she was with Adrien.

 

“What is that?” he asked and tried to keep his straight face.

 

“A croissant with raspberry jam inside and chocolate on top.” she explained, “Mari told me, that's your favorite. I have a very good day today. Soo... I brought it with me for you.”

 

Felix looked down to his book and tried to get his emotions under control again.

 

“Thanks.” he said and looked up, “Thank you, Desiree. That's very kind of you.”

 

Desiree inhaled loud and smiled brighter. A happy laughter escaped her mouth and she cupped her face.

 

“What about an ice cream during lunchbreak?” she asked.

 

“Yes, why not.” he answered.

 

Desiree’s mind stopped working, “Wait, what?” she leaned closer to him, “Are you really the Felix I know? Why aren't you beefy, reject my present and send me to hell?”

 

“Well, Adrien told me, that I may have to change my behavior.” he said, “And I heard that an old friend is well. I think the first thing to do, is changing my attitude towards you. For Marinette's sake.”

 

Desiree smiled and cocked her head. She bounced away, back to her place. Felix looked after her and a small smile crossed his lips, before he concentrated on his drawings again.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Marinette and Alya walked down the stairs from their classroom. Alya looked around to find Felix. She wanted to spend the lunchbreak today with her friend and the Agreste boys. Next to the door, they saw the older boy and stalked towards him. He was wearing the same outfit, as almost everyday. A black sleeveless pullover, a gray shirt, with a green tie and black trousers. He was eating a croissant.

 

“Hey, Felix.” greeted Marinette, “Alya wants to spend the break with us, is that alright?”

 

Felix looked at the girls, swallowed his croissant. and said, “Sorry, I'm busy today.”

 

“So?” asked Alya.

 

Before Felix could answer, someone slapped Marinette on the back and bounced next to Felix.

 

“We spend the break together.” said Desiree happy and leaned to her sister, “I don't know why, but he agreed to go eat an ice cream today.”

 

She giggled and Marinette stared at her sister in confusion. Alya, who stood next to her, bit her tongue.

 

“You can spend the break with Adrien and Nino.” said Felix, “There they come.”

 

“But...” muttered Alya.

 

The two friends walked up to them and Felix and Desiree left. Adrien asked if the girls wanted to spend the break with them and after the usual nervous babbling of Marinette they agreed.

Alya was still a little pissed about the fact that it was Desiree, who had a date with Felix and not her.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The following evening Marinette laid on her bed and read old news articles about Ladybug and Chat Noir. It knocked on the trapdoor to her room and Desiree came in.

 

“Hey, Dee. What's up?” asked Marinette.

 

Desiree closed the trapdoor and sat down next to her sister on the bed.

 

“Here.” she said and put the small black box in front of Marinette, “You can have the Miraculous. If anything happens, you'll be the new Ladybug.”

 

“Really?!” asked Marinette flattered.

 

Desiree nodded, “There is a new Chat in town. Time for a new Ladybug as well.”

 

Marinette squeaked happily and hugged her sisters waist, “Oh my gosh, thank you.”

 

She opened the small box and a shining red ball flew in the air and formed the red Kwami with the black spots, Tikki. The Kwami immediately flew to Desiree and then to Marinette to greet them.

 

“Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys.” she giggled with her high voice.

 

Marinette took the earrings and changed them against hers.

 

“Dee, can I go out for a trip?” she asked.

 

Desiree nodded, “Sure. You know how it works. Good luck, but be careful. You're better not be seen tonight.”

 

“Alright.” she agreed, “Tikki, spots on!”

 

Marinette transformed into Ladybug, climbed out of the trapdoor to the balcony and jumped away.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are back and alive.” said Nadja Chamack on the news, “Two weeks ago the superheroes reappeared in the city to stop a bank robbery.”

 

The camera cut to an interview with the heroes.

 

The newsperson asked, “Ladybug, Chat Noir were have you been for the past two years?”

 

Ladybug giggled, “Well, we can't really answer that, because we aren't the same as two years ago. We are totally new heroes.”

 

Chat slid closer to Ladybug and put an arm around her, “But somethings never change, right my Lady?”

 

She pushed him away, “Yeah, right.” then her earring beeped, “Well, I have to go now. Bug out!”

 

Desiree turned off the TV and proudly petted her sister's head.

 

“Perfect job.” she praised her.

 

Marinette smiled bright and looked to the small pocket at her waist, in which Tikki sat.

 

“Chat Noir is very nice, but also very flirty.” she explained, “He's an awesome partner.”

 

Desiree stood up, “Come on, we have to get ready for school.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The weeks passed by. Ladybug and Chat Noir helped the police to capture criminals and saving people.

 

It was Saturday afternoon.

 

Felix sat outside a Café in the sun, reading a book and sipping a cup of coffee. It was warm and sunny today and instead of his sleeveless pullover and a longsleeved shirt, he wore a shortsleeved, light green shirt. His blond hair was as always combed back and tidy.

 

“Hey, Felix.” he heard a familiar voice and saw Desiree right in front of him.

 

“Hello.” he answered her and asked, “How come you always find me, even though I go to a different Café every week?”

 

Desiree sat down on the chair across him and leaned on the table, “Well, I'm just a lucky little bean. It seems I have a gift to walk into you.” She smiled and eyed him. “Every time I see you, you're reading that book. What's it about?”

 

He put in a bookmark, closed it and put it down, then said, “It's not always the same book. It's a series of mystery fantasy novels from a German author called Christoph Marzi.”

 

“Cool, can I have a look?” asked Desiree.

 

“Good luck reading it.” he said in a sarcastic tone, “It's in German.”

 

She opened the book at the bookmark and scanned over some pages, “Wow, you can read this? I didn't know you can speak German. ` _Somnia_ ´” she read the title, “That's Latin, right?”

 

“Yes.” he answered, “It means sleep. Adrien and I both learned a foreign language. Adrien learned Chinese, I learned German.”

 

With a dreamy look she gazed at him and smiled.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing.” she hummed, “Can I drink a coffee with you?”

 

He rose a brow, “You already occupied my table, so don't bother and order something.”

 

She ordered a coffee and they chatted a bit. They talked about the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and school.

 

“You know that Mari has a crush on your brother?” asked Desiree.

 

Felix nodded, “Sure I do. But Adrien is still oblivious about it. I think it's interesting that the new heroes look so similar to the old ones, don't you?”

 

Desiree shrugged, “I don't know. Never thought about it. But yeah... I think you're right.”

 

A sudden loud explosion interrupted the calm atmosphere. Felix and Desiree jumped up and ran onto the street. In the middle of the street floated a person in a light blue and white dress.

 

“I am the Ice Queen.” the girl called out, “Summer is over now.”

 

She swung the stick in her hands and an ice blast hit the Café where Desiree and Felix had been sitting just some moments ago.

 

The Ice Queen pointed her stick at the passers-by on the street.

 

Desiree looked at Felix and cursed herself for not having her Miraculous anymore.

 

As she was about to call Felix’s name, he jumped towards her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her with him out of the way of the blast. They rolled on the floor and as they stopped Felix was on top of Desiree, holding his right leg.

 

“Felix!” she said worried, slid back and sat up, “What the... did she hit you?”

 

“No.” he answered, “It's the wound from the accident. And I slammed my leg to hart on the ground.”

 

“Come on, we have to hurry.” she said, jumped up and pulled him carefully up with her, “We have to hide, if we don't want to end as icy statues.”

 

They ran to the nearest corner, or rather hobbled. As the distance between them and the villain was big enough Desiree stopped and let sat Felix down against the wall.

 

“You're okay?!” she asked.

 

“Everything hurts.” he hissed between gritted teeth and pressed his hands on his belly.

 

Worried Desiree eyed her classmate and sunk down to her knees next to him, “Is that also because of the car crash?”

 

Carefully, she took his hands aside and lifted the shirt a little. She saw the big scar only a split second before Felix pushed her hands away.

 

“Don't!” he commanded.

 

Desiree was a bit shocked and didn't know what to say.

Blurry pictures of Chat and his big, bleeding wound returned to her mind. The memory of his scream, when he got hit, just to protect her. His last words... he had said her name. Her mind faded more and more away from her current situation. She remembered the dull sound his hand had made, when it had fallen to the ground. The last time he had touched her face.

The memory was so vivid, she could almost feel it.

 

“...ree.” she heard a voice from the distance that became louder, “Desiree!”

 

She blinked and saw Felix, who had leaned towards her, his hand on her cheek.

 

“Desiree, snap out of it!” he said again.

 

She shook her had and rubbed her eyes before she said, “Sorry. I think I spaced out. We have to get somewhere save.”

 

Felix nodded and pulled out his phone. He wanted to call Adrien, but if he had already transformed to Chat, he could blow his cover.

 

“Chat!” he heard a female voice over him, “I found two people, that need help!”

 

Felix looked up and saw Ladybug, who jumped down to them, followed by Chat Noir.

 

His gaze turned to Desiree, who held her phone and smiled.

 

Felix came a strange thought. He knew Desiree was the old Ladybug. What if she gave her Miraculous to Marinette, like he gave his to Adrien?

 

“Are you alright?” Ladybug asked them and hunkered down next to them.

 

“I'm fine, but Felix suffers from an old injury.” Desiree answered.

 

Ladybug looked worriedly at him. Felix looked right into her bright blue eyes without recognizing them. He tried desperately to compare them to Marinette's, but he couldn't. As he looked at Adrien he recognized the same strange phenomenon.

 

“We'll get you outta her.” Ladybug said and turned to her partner, “Chat, you take Felix, I take Desiree.”

 

“All right, LB.” Chat stepped to Felix and picked him up like a damsel in distress.

 

Felix threw an evil glare at his brother, who just grinned.

 

“Don't worry. I won't drop you,” the cat said and jumped up to the roofs.

 

Ladybug held Desiree at her waist.

 

On the roof Desiree said, “It would be best, you bring us to my place. It's save there.”

 

“Why your place?!” asked Felix annoyed, “My mansion sure is saver.”

 

“But my place is closer!” bluffed Desiree, “Also it already survived a lot of villain attacks and we have a panic room.”

 

Ladybug nodded, “Good, then yours it is.”

 

Chat's grin had gotten bigger and as Ladybug asked him what was on his mind, he turned to Felix and Desiree and asked, “Are you dating? You sound like a couple.”

 

“Shut up, stupid cat!” Felix grumbled and rammed his elbow in Chats ribs, “Just bring us to her place.”

 

The cat and the girls giggled. After jumping around a bit, Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped the two on Desiree’s balcony and ran away again to fight the Ice Queen. Desiree opened the trapdoor to Marinette's room and jumped down.

 

“Come on.” she said and reached out her hand.

 

“Thanks, but I can climb down on my own.” he rejected her help.

 

He landed on the bed and before Desiree was able to say something, his phone rang.

 

He picked up, “What?”

 

“Felix, were are you?” he heard Nathalie's voice, “Are you at a save place? I can't reach Adrien, do you know were he is?”

 

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes, “I'm fine, Nathalie. I'm at Marinette's. I think Adrien's in school. He has fencing practice right now, hasn't he?”

 

Nathalie was quiet of a moment, “Stay there. It isn't save at the mansion. Ice Queen was here, covered everything in ice. Your father has the theory that this villain is on the hunt for rich people.”

 

“Alright.” he agreed, “I'll come back after Ice Queen is defeated.”

 

He hung up and looked at Desiree who stood at a window. He stood up from the bed and hobbled towards her. With one arm he leaned against the wall next to the window and looked over Desiree’s shoulder outside.

 

“Do you feel helpless?” he asked.

 

She clenched her fist on the window sill and answered, “I'm angry, that I can't do anything. Ice Queen is the first real villain in two years. Ma... Ladybug is... I hope the new Ladybug is as good as the old one.” she turned to him and asked, “Can I get you something? An icebag maybe, for your leg? Tea? A croissant.?”

 

“All of that sounds nice.” agreed Felix and hobbled to the small pink sofa.

 

Desiree nodded, walked to a trapdoor and vanished downstairs.

 

Felix sighed and leaned back, his hand on his knee. _She feels weak, because she can't help the city._ , he thought. _I feel the same way. But I have trust in Adrien. And should it really be Marinette, who is Ladybug, then I also trust her._ He looked around the room. It was Marinette's. room. He had been here before once, but had seen a certain part several times via Skype.

 

Absentmindedly, he massaged his leg until the pain slowly faded.

 

The trapdoor opened again and a tablet with a teapot, two cups, a plate with two croissants and a blue bag was placed on the floor. Desiree appeared and took the tablet to the sofa.

 

“The croissants are fresh from the oven.” she explained and handed him he blue bag, “I hope this helps.”

 

“Thank you.” he said, pulled his leg closer and placed the icebag on it, “I know how you feel about this situation.”

 

She looked at him with sad, dark eyes and muttered, “I don't think so.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Ladybug broke the staff of the Ice Queen in two and a dark, black and violet butterfly appeared.

 

“What does that mean?” she asked Chat.

 

“I don't know but we better capture it.” he answered.

 

Ladybug agreed and threw her yo-yo at the butterfly. It opened and caught the insect inside. Slightly confused they looked at each other and then at the yo-yo. She tipped on it and it opened again. A now white butterfly flew away.

 

She smiled and said, “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

 

The defeated Ice Queen transformed into a young girl with black hair and a black dress.

 

While Chat walked towards her, Ladybug threw the bottle from her Lucky Charm in the air and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

The bottle exploded into hundreds of small red butterflies with black spots and flew all over the city to repair the damage, caused by the Ice Queen.

 

Ladybug walked to Chat and they bumped their fists, “Pound it.”

 

“What happened?” asked the girl to their feet.

 

Chat helped her up and said, “You got possessed by an evil butterfly that turned you into a villain. Do you know how that happened?”

 

Irritated the girl looked at the heroes and muttered, “Some guys at work bullied me because I like gothic and for my attitude. They called me ice cube and cold. But I'm just shy. And then... there was this voice of someone, called Hawkmoth. I don't remember anything afterward.”

 

Ladybug looked at Chat and asked, “Hawkmoth. Wasn't that the name of the phantom hero that protected Paris after the disappearance two years ago?”

 

“I have the feeling this is only the beginning of something big.” he said.

 

Their Miraculouses beeped. With some words they parted and jumped away.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Marinette transformed back close to her school and immediately ran home so look after her sister and Felix.

 

Desiree had said, that he suffered from an old injury. She must have referred to the car crash two years ago. She knew exactly that he couldn't do sports or anything like that, but they had to flee from Ice Queen and this had probably caused the pain.

 

When she ran around the corner of her house she bumped into someone.

 

“I'm sorry, I...” she looked up and saw Adrien, so she blushed and asked, “A-Adrien? What are you doing here?”

 

“Marinette.” he said with a happy and relieved smile, “Felix texted me he's here. Can I come with you?”

 

“Errrr...” she made, while her brain was working, “Sure. Follow me.”

 

They walked up the stairs to the living room and from their up the stairs to the trapdoor which led to her room.

 

“Dee?!” she called for her sister, “Felix?”

 

She saw both of them sitting on her small sofa, eating a croissant and drinking tea. Felix’s leg rested on a stool, with an icebag on the shin.

 

“Are you two alright?” she asked and hurried towards them.

 

“Yeah, we're fine.” answered Desiree and hugged her sister for a moment.

 

“Thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” added Felix and greeted his brother with a nod, “And probably thanks to Desiree as well. How were the two of you?”

 

“I hid in school.” answered Adrien.

 

“I was at the Louvre when it happened.” said Marinette, who had noticed how her sister had blushed at Felix’s words.

 

Felix took the icebag from his leg and stood up slowly, “Well then. Adrien and I better return home to see how our father is doing. Thanks again, Desiree. I will thank you for your hospitality soon. Marinette, I'm glad you're alright. Come, Adrien.” he walked to the open trapdoor as if nothing would hurt anymore, “We find out alone.”

 

Adrien said bye and followed his brother.

 

After leaving the house Adrien asked, “Are you really okay? You didn't look good earlier.”

 

Felix growled and slapped his brother against the head, “I'm fine! But if you dare to carry me like you did earlier, I swear to god I'll kill you.”

 

“Ow.” complained Adrien but giggled, “I won't do it again. But what about Desiree? Why were you together if it wasn't a date?”

 

“We met accidentally.” he explained, “We saw the Ice Queen, ran on the street and when she attacked I pushed her aside.”

 

“Why that?” asked Adrien.

 

“Old cat-instinct?” he guessed, “Looking back, it wasn't my best idea. My leg still hurts. But I had to rescue her. At least once more.”

 

Adrien played with the silver ring on his finger and asked, “Are you... are you in love with her?”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“I'm curious. You're nicer to Desiree.” he pointed out, “You're treating her similar to Marinette lately.”

 

Felix stopped and leaned against a wall, “I... I am. Actually I was for some time now, but I never wanted to admit it.”

 

“Because of your feelings to LB?” asked Adrien.

 

“Yeah, because of what I did to her.” he answered, “To my Lady. She was broken when I laid there. She was so sad and even after I recovered I wasn't able to tell her I'm alive. She was gone.”

 

“I wish I could see you as Chat in action once again.” Adrien said.

 

Felix smiled a broken smile, “That, sadly, will never happen again. Come on now. I want to get home. I need some painkillers.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the Eiffeltower and looked over Paris. The night was warm, the sky cloudless and the stars shone bright. A warm breeze blew around them.

 

Chat looked down to his partners hand and moved his own slowly closer until their fingers were touching. She puller her hand away.

 

“Would you stop flirting?” she asked, “We're partners.”

 

“I know.” he answered, “But almost every incarnation of Ladybug and Chat Noir had been in love. Why can't we?”

 

She looked at him and sighed, “Yeah, almost is the important word. I am already in love with someone else. Also I would prefer it to keep my private life and my hero duty strictly separated.”

 

Chat lowered his gaze. “What a pity. Then I think I'll just have to wait until you recognize how awesome and flawless I am.” He grinned bright and flexed his muscles.

 

Ladybug laughed and looked away from him.

 

He calmed down again and asked, “How did you get your Miraculous?”

 

“My predecessor gave it to me not so long ago.” she explained, “You?”

 

“The same,” he answered, “I hope we can work longer together than the others did. I really like you.”

 

She smiled, “Thanks. I hope so too. I don't want to lose you like the old Ladybug lost her Chat.”

 

“You know what happened back than?” he asked.

 

“Not really.” she admitted, “Only some basics. Well, it's late.” she said and stood up, “I'll return home for tonight. Good night, Kitty.”

 

Chat smiled dreamy, “Good night, Bugaboo.”

 

Some minutes after she left, he returned to his home as well and entered his room through the window of his room. He transformed back and Plagg flew to his Camembert storage.

 

“Why are you constantly trying to get Ladybug to love you?” asked the Kwami, “You're just as your brother.”

 

“Ladybug is just great.” said Adrien.

 

Plagg rolled his eyes, “All the other wielders before you two flirted with every female being around them. That was more fun.”

 

Adrien shrugged and changed into his pajamas, “Well, the only other person I would flirt with is Marinette. But she's Felix friend, so I better don't. Also she get's very uncomfortable with me around.”

 

Plagg swallowed his piece of cheese and flew to Adrien, “You're so weird. Why do humans even need love if there is cheese.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and went to bed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Felix sat at his computer and scanned several reviews of restaurants in Paris. On a notebook in front of him were notes and ideas about what to do on a date.

 

The black Kwami appeared next to his head and looked onto the screen, “What are you doing?”

 

Adrien, who sat on his brothers couch, playing a video game said, “He's planing how to invite a certain someone to a date.”

 

Plagg cocked his head and sat down on Felix’s shoulder, “Who is it? Desiree?”

 

“Why are you two even here?” Felix asked annoyed, “Adrien, you have a room with a console on your own.”

 

“But my score is saved on your console.” said Adrien and paused the game to look back at Felix.

 

“So it is Desiree?” asked Plagg.

 

“Yes.” said both brothers at the same time.

 

But they pronounced it very different. Adrien grinned widely. Felix blushed hard and his head sunk down on his notes. Plagg squinted his eyes and giggled.

The older brother pushed the Kwami off his shoulder and opened an other tab with an other restaurant.

 

“Please leave.” he said, “I have work to do. Just take the console with you.”

 

Adrien continued his game and asked, “Have you even asked her out yet? Or are you just planing and organizing everything, so she eventually says `no´ in the end?”

 

With a growl Felix looked up and glared at his brother, “No, I haven't asked her out yet. There wasn't the right time.”

 

“Then when is the right time for you?” asked Adrien, “At night, on the Eiffeltower, surrounded by candles, under a cloudless sky?”

 

Felix closed his laptop unplugged it from the other desktops and put it together with the notebook and some pencils in his backpack.

 

“Where are you going?” asked his brother and paused his game again.

 

“Somewhere where I can concentrate.” he answered, “See you later.”

 

He left his room and called to Nathalie that he would go out and the gorilla should get the car. As he sat in the limousine he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 

“Hello, Marinette. I'll come over for a quick visit. I need your help.” he said.

 

For a moment the phone was quiet, then Marinette answered, “Err... okay. But I'm working right now.”

 

“I won't bother you. You are home, aren't you.” replied Felix.

 

“Yes. But...”

 

“Good. I'll be there in two Minutes.” he said and hung up.

 

The traffic wasn't bad today and the car reached the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng family in no time.

 

Felix got out of the car and said he would call when he wanted to get home. The gorilla nodded and drove away. With his bag over the shoulder he walked to the door around the corner and pressed the bell button. Nothing happened but his phone received a message.

 

“` _Come through the bakery. I'm busy._ ´” he read Marinette's message and sighed, “Why hasn't she told me that earlier?”

 

He walked back to the door of the bakery and entered. Tom and Sabine, Marinette's parents, were in the bakery as always.

 

Sabine immediately smiled as she saw the Agreste boy, “Hello, Felix. How are you? Marinette told us, you would come over.”

 

“Hello, Mrs Cheng.” Felix greeted her, “Hello, Mr Dupain. I'm fine, thank you. Marinette said, I should come up over the bakery.”

 

Sabine nodded, “Yes, she's very busy right now. She's working in her room all day.”

 

She led him into the back of the shop to a staircase, but before he could walk up Tom came to them and gave him a plate with two croissants, some cookies and four small, round buns.

 

“For the girls and for you.” he said, “They hadn't have lunch yet.”

 

“Thank you.” Felix said and walked up the stairs.

 

He stopped in front of the door to the living room and listened to Desiree’s room. It was quiet, so she probably wasn't in it. He entered the living room to find it empty as well. In the kitchen also was nobody. But from Marinette's room he heard loud music.

He walked up the remaining stairs and pushed open the trapdoor.

On a small pedestal he saw Desiree, covered in green and black fabrics that reminded him of a dress in a very early state of creation. Her hair wasn't in two pigtails as usual, but instead tide up to a single bun.

Marinette knelt next to her sister and added small markers with needles to the dresse's skirt.

 

“What the...?” he asked, before even entering completely.

 

The girls looked to him and Marinette turned the music down.

 

“Hey, Felix.” greeted Marinette, “So what's so important?”

 

“Is that from Papa?” asked Desiree and intended to move towards the plate with feed, but Marinette held her.

 

“Why are you using Desiree as a dummy?” asked Felix.

 

Desiree crossed her armed and said, “I prefer mannequin.”

 

“She pushed my old one down the stairs and the new one arrives just on Monday.” explained Marinette.

 

“It was an accident.” grumbled Desiree, “I'm sorry.”

 

Felix finally entered the room completely, put his bag on the sofa and said, “Marinette, I would prefer it if we could talk in private.”

 

Marinette still was a little confused and said, “Okay. The basics of the dress are done anyway. You can take it off, Dee.”

 

“Yes!” shouted Desiree happy and took off the dress.

 

She acted too fast, that Felix wasn't able to look away, so he saw what she was wearing underneath. It was a hot pants, that was even shorter than the one she usually wore and a very tight, white tank top.

She threw the dress to Marinette and stepped to Felix, who still had the plate with food. She stopped right in front of him, put a bun in her mouth, took three cookies and one of the croissants.

 

“I'm in my room.” she mumbled with the mouth full and left.

 

The trapdoor closed and Felix was glad she was gone. He had never before seen Desiree as sexy as this. Normally her shirts or blouses were buttoned-up or had only a small v-neck. But the cleavage of this tank top was very deep and revealing.

 

“Felix?” he heard Marinette's voice, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” he said quick, “What should be wrong?”

 

“Your cheeks are red.” she said, “That's cute. Did you blush because of Dee?”

 

He felt his head getting even hotter, “NO! Why should I?!”

 

Marinette smirked, “So it really is about my sister,” she walked to him and took a cookie, “Why are you here?”

 

Felix took a deep breath, placed the plate on the small sofa and said, “I want to ask Desiree out on a date and I need your help organizing it. Also Adrien occupied my room.”

 

Marinette eyes lit up and she started squeaking.

 

“Oh my gosh!” she squeeled, “This is awesome! She has a crush on you for years! What have you planed yet?”

 

Felix took his laptop and the notebook out of his bag and put them onto Marinette's desk.

 

Loud music started to play. Confused Felix looked at Marinette and she said, Desiree would sing and dance in her room.

He nodded understanding and showed her his notes and the restaurants he had picked out yet.

 

“I want to invite her to dinner.” he said, “I don't want to take her to a five-star-restaurant. I think she would feel uncomfortable there.”

 

“Why?” asked Marinette.

 

“Adrien feels uncomfortable in these restaurants and he's used to them.” he explained, “I'm just trying to be thoughtful. Also I want it to be romantic. It should be small with international, but also local food. Or would she prefer Chinese, because of your mother?!”

 

Marinette giggled, “No. Your idea is great. She likes Chinese food, but for a first date is local the best I think.”

 

“Okay.” he said, “Before dinner I want to do something with her, but I don't know what. Maybe cinema? Or the amusement park? What about the museum? The Louvre? Or rather a Riksha-ride around town?”

 

“What about dinner and after that you go dancing?” suggested Marinette, “Dee is a good dancer.”

 

Felix frowned, “I don't know. My scars... A club may be not the best idea.”

 

“Not a club.” clarified Marinette, “Well it is a club but not with loud music and so on. Do you know ` _Dorothea’s 30s_ ´?”

 

“No.”

 

Marinette opened a new tab and tipped in the name of the club.

 

“Dee used to go there once a week before... before the thing with the villain two years ago.” Marinette babbled.

 

“Why did she stop?” asked Felix and thought: _She didn't get hurt back then, did she?_

 

Marinette shrugged, “I... don't know. She just stopped. She was very depressed for some time.”

 

Felix tried to read Marinette's expression. _Was it because of me? Was she sad about Chat or my fake accident?_ , he considered. Marinette didn't show any sign of knowing who her sister was. He looked back onto the screen and the website.

 

“Partner dance?” he asked

 

She nodded, “Yeah, _D's 30s_ is a club for people who enjoy partner dance. There are also a lot of singles. It's a good place to meet a partner.”

 

“Did she go there with a friend?” he asked.

 

“Are you jealous?” she asked a counter question.

 

“I am not!” stated Felix, trying not to blush, “It's just a general question.”

 

Marinette smiled, “No. She always went there alone. I told you she was in love with you. She would have never dated anyone else.”

 

Felix wrote the name of the club down and said, “Good. Than first dinner at...”

 

“At ` _Nana Alice's_ ´.”

 

“Why there?” asked Felix.

 

“We've been there often as kids with our Grandma.” explained Marinette, “Haven't been there that often lately.”

 

“Okay, so dinner at _Nana Alice's_ and then dancing at _Dorothea’s 30s_.” he said, “That's good, isn't it?”

 

Marinette nodded, “Now you just have to ask her out.”

 

“Yes...” he muttered, “That will be the most complicated part of my plan. I don't know how to ask her.”

 

“How about straight forward?” asked Marinette.

 

But Felix shook his head, “No. It has to be special. I'll figure something out. Thank you for your help.”

 

He put his stuff back in his bag and wanted to leave but Marinette reminded him of the food from the bakery and asked if he wanted tea. Felix nodded and they went downstairs.

 

Loud music came from Desiree’s room. The 17-year-old stood in the kitchen and greeted her sister and her classmate with a nod of the head. She poured some milk into a glass. On the counter in front of her was a bar of chocolate.

 

“Talked about everything?” she asked and took a sip of her glass.

 

Marinette nodded and looked at her friend. His face was red and he looked uncomfortable.

 

Desiree put the glass down and asked, “Felix, are you alright? Are you sick? Your face's so red today.”

 

He couldn't stop staring at her. She still wore the clothes from earlier but now her hair was down and she looked sweaty.

 

“Marinette, I don't feel so good. I go home.” he said and walked straight to the door.

 

Even more confused now, Desiree looked at her sister after Felix left, “What's wrong with him? He really behaves strange lately. Do you know why, Mari?”

 

She grinned, “Oh, you'll figure it out soon.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Wednesday morning Desiree entered her classroom and saw Felix’s place empty.

 

She was confused, because she had seen him earlier with Mari and he'd gone upstairs before her. On her place she found a folded piece of paper with her name on it.

 

“Caroline,” she turned to the girl, how usually sat next to her, “who's this from?”

 

The blond girl shrugged, “Sorry, I didn't pay attention. Read it, than you'll know.”

 

Desiree opened the small, folded sheet and read what was written on it: ` _Come up to the roof. Your CN._ ´ Speechless she stared at the letter. Her breath caught. Was that a bad joke? Was someone playing her? No, that was impossible. No one but Marinette knew about her relation to Chat Noir.

 

She scrunched the paper in her fist and ran out of the room.

 

Caroline followed her to the door and yelled, “Where are you going? School starts soon.”

 

“I have to talk to my sister!” shouted Desiree.

 

It was a lie but she didn't want to be found. She hurried up the stairs to the roof of the school.

 

Usually this place was forbidden for the students and locked, but today the door was open. She arrived on the roof and closed the door behind her. Immediately, she scanned her surrounding, but didn't see anyone.

She walked to the edge of the roof to see if anyone was there. As she turned around she saw another letter, this one pinned to the door. She ripped the paper off the door and read it.

 

“` _Climb higher. No one can see us there. Your CN_.´” she muttered and her gaze went to the iron rung on the wall next to the door.

 

She gulped and climbed over it. As she looked over the edge she saw a vase with a single red rose inside. Confused she pulled herself over the edge and stepped to the rose.

 

“What the...?” she muttered.

 

“I thought you'd be here earlier,” she heard a familiar voice.

 

Behind the corner of the small dome on top of the roof, Felix appeared. He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers.

 

“Hello, Desiree.” he said, “Surprised to see me?”

 

“Felix?!” she asked disbelieving, “What the... What the holy fuck!?” she screamed, “Did you write this letters?”

 

“Yes, I did.” he answered, “I thought you would find the first letter earlier. Then we would have had more time before schools starts.”

 

Everything in Desiree’s head spun around. She felt like sitting in a carousel.

 

“Why CN?” she asked, “Why did you sign with CN?”

 

“Isn't that obvious?” he asked, “I should have told you a long time ago. But I thought it would be better...”

 

Desiree jumped to him and slapped him hard in the face, so his cheek turned red and he stumbled back.

Shocked he put a hand on his hurting cheek. As he looked back to her, she had tears in her eyes.

 

“What kind of asshole are you?” she shouted at him, “Why?!”

 

“Desiree, I...”

 

She stepped closer again and looped her arms around him, “Why haven't you told me earlier? I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead. I thought I've lost my idiotic, flirty, sweet Chaton forever.”

 

Felix didn't know what to say. Desiree pressed herself at his chest and cried.

 

Slowly he put his arms around her for a hug and asked, “Would you go on a date with me?”

 

They parted and she asked confused, “A date?”

 

He nodded, “Yes, I thought a long time how to invite you and I thought I could kill two birds with one stone this way.”

 

“I should say no.” she said and saw with amusement how his expression changed again, “You lied to me for years. You left me in the belief that you... that Chat died. That's heartless. I had to worry twice back then. About you and Chaton.”

 

With the right hand she clawed into the jacket on her left chest, like she was trying to grab her heart.

 

“I thought it would be better for both of us when we would forget it.” he said in a low voice, “You always gave me the feeling that you didn't like Chat as much as Felix. I thought you would be disappointed in Chat being me.”

 

With an angry growl, Desiree grabbed her pigtails and pulled them down, while she shouted, “Could you stop thinking!? Somehow every time you think you do something stupid! That's exactly the same attitude I hated about Chat. He... you always think you know everything, but the truth is, that you're just a dumb kid, like me. But you won't admit it.”

 

She saw how hard her words hit him, but she didn't care. She was too angry.

Felix stared at the ground with wide opened eyes, unable to do anything.

 

“I'm sorry.” was the only thing he was able to whisper as his eyes filled with tears.

 

Desiree turned away from him, “I'll think about it.”

 

She grabbed the rose from the vase, climbed down the iron rungs and returned to her classroom.

 

Felix sunk to his knees and wiped away his tears. He hadn't cried in years. This girl, Chat Noir and Ladybug had turned his life upside down.

 

“Why am I doing that?” he muttered, “Why am I hurting myself and her this way? It would have been better to never tell her.”

 

He touched his right middle finger, where he always had worn the ring. He lifted his gaze to the empty vase and noticed a scrunched paper. It was the letter he had put on Desiree’s place. He reached for it and flattened it again.

To check the time, he pulled out his phone. It showed two to eight and he noticed a fluttering shadow behind him.

Irritated he turned around to see a black and purple butterfly heading right towards him.

 

“An Akuma?!” he shouted out and immediately pressed speed dial for Adrien's number.

 

He tried to avoid any contact with the butterfly as good as possible. He remembered this creatures from his time as hero.

 

“Felix?” he finally heard his brothers voice on the phone.

 

“Adrien, an Akuma! He's trying to get me!” he shouted and suddenly felt the great chimney in his back.

 

“What's an Akuma?” asked Adrien quiet, “Felix?”

 

The butterfly had reached him. It had landed on the letter in Felix’s hand and had turned it dark purple. Felix had dropped his phone and a pink, butterfly-shaped mask had appeared on his face.

 

“My name is Hawkmoth.” Felix heard a voice, “Your heart was broken by the woman you admired the most. She doesn't understand that you did everything to protect her, am I right?”

 

“Yes.” said Felix.

 

“Then Memoraser, I'll give you the power to erase the dark and painful memories of the people, in exchange for the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” said Hawkmoth.

 

“But I'm in no condition to do so. I can't beat them.” replied Felix.

 

But Hawkmoth just laughed, “Don't worry. I'll make you as good as new.”

 

“Alright then.” said Felix.

 

From the paper in his hand, dark clouds covered his body. As they disappeared, Felix wore a black suit with black tie and even a top head.

Instead of a normal jacket he had a swallow-tailed coat. The tails where long and reminded of real tails. His hands stuck in white gloves and he had a long, dark cane with silver handle. Out of the sides of the top head stuck two cat ears and a black mask covered his piercing green eyes that looked like Chats.

 

“Well then.” he said, flattened the letter in his hand and put it in his jackets front pocket, “Time to free the minds of people from bad memories. And cute Desiree will be the first.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Confused, Adrien looked at his phone. Felix’s call had abruptly stopped and what was an Akuma?

 

“Dude, anything alright?” asked Nino.

 

“I... don't know.” replied Adrien, “He sounded strange. I better go look for him.”

 

He stood up and walked to the door. Their teacher Madame Bustier came in when he wanted to walk out.

 

He apologized himself, “I'll just have to look for my brother. It won't take long. But he gave me a disturbing call, just a moment ago.”

 

Madame Bustier nodded, “Then hurry. I hope he's alright.”

 

“Me too. Thank you.” Adrien ran away and stopped on the stairs down to think where Felix could be.

 

A black shadow on the roof across him attracted his attention. He looked up and saw a person. The most striking detail about the person were the ears next to the hat and the two long tails.

 

“Is that... Felix?” he muttered.

 

In that moment the person jumped off the roof in the schoolyard. He landed soundless on the ground. Adrien was sure, that this couldn't be Felix.

The stranger looked like a gentleman with the tophat and the cane, he leaned on. With that cane he tapped on the ground.

The windows behind Adrien started to rattle and suddenly the fire alarm started.

The students panicked and ran outside there classrooms. As quick as the alarm started, as quick it stopped again.

 

“Hello, my dear people!” the stranger said into the handle of his cane and it came out of the speakers, “I'm sorry for scaring you, but don't worry. I, the Memoraser, will help you all. I will erase the bad memories everyone of you has, but no one of you likes. And the first I will help is Desiree Dupain-Cheng. Would you please step forward, Desiree?”

 

Adrien gasped and returned to his now empty classroom. From his schoolbag he picked Plagg and transformed to Chat Noir. He jumped out the window and landed on the roof were he met Ladybug.

 

“My Lady, you're already here?” he asked.

 

“Who is that guy?” she asked, “He reminds me of Ice Queen. The Memoraser.”

 

“I don't know.” answered Chat, “But have you heard about Akumas before? I think the butterfly we found after Ice Queen was defeated, was an Akuma.”

 

“Interesting.” muttered Ladybug, “We should intervene right now before he gets who he want.”

 

“You distract the Memoraser, I'll take care of the students.” Chat said and they jumped down to the schoolyard.

 

“That's it, Memoraser!” shouted Ladybug, “You won't erase anyone’s memories, no matter if good or bad.”

 

The person grinned wide and put down his cane. He leaned on it and glanced at her, with his piercing green eyes.

 

“The little Ladybaby and kitty cat. You really have a good timing. Could you come back after I saved Desiree Dupain-Cheng?” asked the Memoraser with a cunning smile.

 

Chat had evacuated the students and teachers to the classrooms, and outside only one girl, beside Ladybug, was left, Desiree.

 

Memoraser's gaze fell on her and he smiled self-satisfied, “Desiree. Finally. Please, come to me.”

 

She took a step forward, but stopped next to Ladybug.

 

“Felix?” she asked sadly, “Felix, is that you?”

 

“Felix?!” asked the heroes at the same time.

 

“How do you...?” stuttered Chat Noir.

 

The smile vanished from Memoraser's face and he said, “You have a problem with my looks? You always liked me wearing tight suits, didn't you?”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other with a disgusted face.

 

“Well, well, my Lady.” he said, “I prefer talking alone with you.”

 

He pointed his cane at Desiree, it extended, the handle gripped her and Desiree got pulled in his arms.

 

“Au revoir, chere super héros.” he said smiling and jumped away over the roofs.

 

With open mouths the heroes looked after him.

 

“I... I thought Felix Agreste had a destroyed leg and also suffered from another injury.” Ladybug stated.

 

“He does.” agreed Chat.

 

“Then how is he able to jump around like this?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

They looked at each other again and finally followed him.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The Memoraser landed on the highest platform of the Eiffeltower. He let Desiree go and pressed her against the tower.

 

“Look in my eyes and I'll take all the pain away from you, my Lady.” he said with a gentle voice.

 

Desiree looked away from him, “I won't. Every memory I have, I need to be the person I am. The only one who wants to forget is you, Felix!”

 

He sighed and took a step back, “You are so stubborn. You always want to do everything on your own.”

 

Desiree turned at him, “Yes, maybe. But I don't hide my feelings like you do. Felix, please, turn back to normal. This isn't you.”

 

“Not me?” he asked, “You don't get it. This is exactly who I am. A hero who saves people. Who helps people. I can move fast again like I used to. I finally feel no pain anymore. I just have to get the Miraculouses for Hawkmoth and I can be the hero I used to be again.”

 

She shook her head, “No, you won't.”

 

Memoraser put a hand on the front pocket of his jacket and sighed loud.

Desiree noticed this strange movement of her friend and tried to see what he had there. It was something white, that looked like a handkerchief. _Is that... the letter?_ , she thought.

 

“You don't really care about being a hero again, do you Felix?” she asked and stepped closer.

 

She wanted the letter. If Felix was akumatized, she needed the letter and Ladybug to save him. He turned to her and they looked in each others eyes. Desiree had her hand on his chest and grabbed the letter.

 

“Why are you clinging to these painful memories?” he asked.

 

Her hands slid down to his waist, where his scar was, “I already told you.”

 

Suddenly he pushed her behind him and pushed a yo-yo away.

 

“Let her go!” shouted Ladybug, “You won't erase anything from her mind!”

 

“Ladybug, catch!” Desiree shouted and threw the scrunched letter at the heroine, “The Akuma is in there!”

 

“No!” shouted Memoraser and hit the paper ball out of Ladybugs reach, before he jumped after it.

 

“Is he crazy?!” asked Chat.

 

“Chat! We have to destroy the letter.” said Ladybug and the heroes jumped down after Memoraser and left Desiree on top of the tower.

 

The Memoraser landed soundless and short of breath on the ground before the Eiffeltower. He flattened the letter and put it back into his pocket. The heroes landed across of him.

 

“Give us the paper!” commanded Ladybug.

 

“I'll give it to you, after you give me your Miraculouses.” joked Memoraser.

 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and used her Lucky Charm.

 

“A rope?” she asked.

 

“Looks like we're gonna have a bonding moment.” said Chat.

 

Ladybug rose a brow and sighed, “Oh my gosh.”

 

She looked around with her Lady-vision. The rope in her hand, the Eiffeltower, two pillars and the letter in Memoraser's pocket flashed up. She smiled, told Chat to distract him and ran around, fixating the rope between the two pillars.

Chat fenced with Felix. His staff and the cane clashed again and again. They were relatively even, but Chat knew that his brother was better. The moment he thought so, Memoraser kicked his staff away.

 

“Check mate, kitty cat.” he said smirking.

 

“Cataclysm!” shouted Chat and wanted to grasp the cane.

 

But Memoraser smiled. He swung his cane, pulled Chats foot away and threw the hero against the Eiffeltower. The tower started to crumble.

 

“Chat no!” Ladybug shouted.

 

They heard a loud scream and saw Desiree falling. Felix immediately lost all interest in the heroes and jumped up in the air, to save her. He caught her and landed again, but this time not as soundless as last time.

 

“Thank you.” she said relieved and held close to him.

 

In his pocket she saw the letter again, took it and tried to rip it in half, but it didn't work.

 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.” she growled and threw the paper at Ladybug, who stood close to them.

 

“Desi...” muttered the Memoraser.

 

“Sorry, Felix. This way, it's better for everyone.” she said.

 

Ladybug ripped the paper in half and the dark butterfly fluttered away. She threw the rope in the air and the red butterflies repaired everything.

 

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma.” said the heroine and spun her yo-yo, “Time to de-evillise!” she caught the butterfly and the yo-yo again, tapped on it and a white butterfly flew away, “Bye bye little butterfly.”

 

Felix transformed back and looked at Desiree in his arms, before he collapsed and both fell to the ground. The heroes came closer and hunkered down next to them.

 

“Are you okay, Felix?” asked Chat Noir worried.

 

He looked up and said, “I...”

 

But couldn't say much more. Desiree cupped his face and kissed him. Felix was confused, but didn't drew back. With one hand he held up from the ground, his other hand still was on Desiree’s back. After parting, she finally sat up and pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Desiree...” he muttered, “My leg is killing me.”

 

She let go of him and laughed with tears in her eyes, “Sorry.”

 

The Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir started beeping.

 

“We're glad your both are alright.” said Ladybug, “But we have to go now.”

 

They ran away, leaving Desiree and Felix alone.

 

“I'm so, so, so sorry, Felix.” she said, sad but relieved, “I shouldn’t have blamed you for all of that. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Of course I can.” he said, “I probably would have reacted the same way.”

 

Desiree smiled and put a hand on his cheek, “Ask me again.”

 

“Ask you what?”

 

“If I go on a date with you.” she clarified.

 

Irritated and a little uncomfortable he said, “Would you... would you go an a date with me?”

 

“Yes.” she answered.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Two days later Desiree got ready for her date. She had decided to wear a dress Marinette made especially for her. It was a vintage dress with neck-holder and petticoat. The dress war red with black polka dots. The ribbon around her waist and the neckholder were black, as well as the short, fingerless gloves and the sandals.

 

But now she stood in front of the mirror in her room and didn't know what to do with her hair.

 

“Marineeeeeeette!” she called out for her sister.

 

She heard the trapdoor clap, fast steps and Marinette almost unhinged the door as she entered.

 

“What?! Did anything happen? A villain? Is something with the dress? Are you hurt?!” the younger girl asked loud and panicking.

 

Desiree lifted a brow, “Good to know that villains and dresses are more important to you than me. I just need help with my hair.”

 

Marinette's worried face immediately changed to a ` _You gotta be kidding me_ ´-face.

 

“Don't look at me like that.” Desiree said, “What should I do? I don't want to wear them as always.”

 

“Give me a moment.” Marinette replied and ran back to her room.

 

As she came back she held a small barrette with a ribbon on it in hands. She stepped behind her sister, took some strands of hair from the front, pulled them back and fixated them with the barrette.

 

“There, done.” she said, “And next time you need help, just ask me and don't scare me like that.”

 

Desiree smiled and nodded.

The doorbell rang and Marinette hurried down, while Desiree collected all the stuff she would need.

 

Marinette opened the door and smiled at Felix. He wore a white shirt, a black west and black trousers. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Pretty.” was the first thing she said.

 

“Hello, Marinette.” he replied, “Is Desiree ready?”

 

“She'll come in a second.” explained Marinette, “Are you nervous?”

 

He let the flowers sink down and rolled his eyes, “I'm not. I just want to spend a nice evening with Desiree and without you or Adrien.”

 

“Why should we...?”

 

“I know the two of you.” said Felix fast, “You are curious little brats.”

 

“Rude.” she replied, “But there's something I have to tell you from our father: `Dee has to be home at eleven o'clock´”

 

“We can manage that.” said Felix.

 

They heard Desiree’s steps on the stairs and a moment later she stood next to her sister and smiled widely.

 

“Wow.” breathed Felix, “You look incredible.”

 

She giggled, “Thank you. You look good yourself. Are the flowers for me?”

 

He nodded and gave them to her. After she smelled the bouquet she gave it Marinette and stepped next to Felix.

 

“Let's go.”

 

“Yes, but first,” he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 

A phone started to ring behind a parking car. Felix walked around it and dragged Adrien out. The boy lamented and protested that all of this was just a coincident, but Felix didn't listen and pushed his brother in Marinette's arms who immediately blushed.

 

“Here, spend the evening with her instead of following me around like a creep.” said Felix, “Spending time outside s... school, won't hurt you. Okay, come on, Desiree.”

 

He offered her his arm and she linked her arm with his.

 

As they walked away Marinette asked, “You will follow him, won't you?”

 

“Yes.” Adrien answered straight forward, “Wanna help me?”

 

“Why should I spy on my sister and my best friend on their first date, with the boy I secretly admire?” she babbled, “I mean, his brother.”

 

“Is that a...?”

 

“Yes, I come with you.” she said.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Felix and Desiree sat at the restaurant, eating their dinner and talking.

 

“This evening is beautiful.” said Desiree, “How did you know about this restaurant?”

 

“Marinette told me about it.” he admitted, “She said it's your favorite.”

 

She smiled and looked on her almost empty plate, “It's nice of you, trying to pair Mari and Adrien up.”

 

“When I leave it to them, they will never date.” he said, “Now as partners against crime, they have to trust one another in every situation.”

 

Desiree stopped eating and put her fork down again, “What do you mean? Partners?”

 

“Err... I gave my ring to Adrien. I assumed you gave your earrings to Marinette.” he explained, “Or am I wrong?”

 

“How long have you assumed this?” she asked.

 

“I first thought about it during Ice Queens attack. When they helped us.” he said, “She knew your name without asking and talked about me, as if she knew me. But I didn't recognize her, so I wasn't sure.”

 

Desiree giggled, “Well, Felix Agreste, you really are a clever kitty. But have you realized that they're here in the restaurant with us?”

 

“Of course. I have. Table 31.” he said, “I've already told the waiter that I would pay for them as well.”

 

Surprised she looked at him, “You invite all of us?”

 

“Did you think I would let you pay?” he asked, “I'm a gentleman and pay on the first date.”

 

She smiled again and ordered an other drink as well as a dessert.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

“They're leaving.” said Marinette and pulled the brim of her hat down.

 

“Good. Then I'll order the bill.” said Adrien, “How are they looking?”

 

“I've lost sight of them.” she whispered.

 

“What? How?” asked Adrien.

 

They felt a presence behind them and whirled around where they saw their older siblings with a cunning and slightly annoyed smile.

 

“We have way more experience in hiding and surprise attacks than the two of you have.” said Desiree and lifted her sister's hat.

 

“I thought I made myself clear about you two and following us tonight.” said Felix reproachfully, “At least you're here as a couple. That's not as suspicious as if you would sneak around alone.”

 

The 15-year-old blushed hard and didn't know what to say.

 

Felix and Desiree turned to the door and Felix said, “I've already payed for you. Now go home, or somewhere else where we are not. Good night.”

 

Alone and with fire red faces Adrien and Marinette stayed behind at their table.

 

“We're not a couple.” said Marinette after a couple of minutes with awkward silence.

 

“And this is not a date.” added Adrien, “Unless... you want it to be a... date.”

 

He shyly looked up to her. Her face was even redder than before and as their gazes met, she pulled the brim of her hat down to hide her face.

 

“I don't know?” she babbled, “Why should you want that? I'm so clumsy and a friend of your brother and we almost never do something together.”

 

He smiled, “I know. But I would like to spend time with you. I see how you are with Felix, Alya and even Nino. I want you to be this chilled around me, too and when I have to invite you on a date to manage that then I'm okay with this.”

 

Marinette reappeared behind her hat and muttered, “I have a giant crush on you since fourth grade. It could take some time until I behave normally.”

 

Adrien giggled and squint his eyes, “Well, you did tonight. So I have hope.”

 

She smiled, too.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Felix and Desiree strolled around the streets of Paris on their way back. They walked arm in arm and laughed.

 

“You lasted longer than I would have thought.” praised Desiree, “You could have just told me, that your tummy hurts.”

 

“I didn't want to blow your fun.” he said, “And I took painkillers with me, so it's not like I wasn't prepared for some pain.”

 

Desiree grinned. In the distance they heard the bells of Notre Dame striking quarter past eleven.

 

“My parents will be angry.” she said, “I should have been home 15 minutes ago.”

 

“Hopefully they don't kill me for keeping you longer than I was allowed.” Felix said.

 

Desiree giggled, “It's Friday night. We have no school tomorrow so they probably won't even care.”

 

They reached the bakery and the door, which led upstairs to their flat.

 

“Can I invite you in for a coffee? Or tea?” she asked, “We can talk in quiet in my room.”

 

“I have the strange feeling that this is a trap.” he said, “But I'll come with you.”

 

Desiree unlocked the door and they walked upstairs. They entered the living room to greet her parents. But instead of Tom and Sabine sitting in front of the TV, they found Marinette and Adrien. She leaned on Adrien's shoulder and both of them slept very deep.

 

“Oh my gosh.” Desiree whispered, “I wondered where they went to.”

 

“Well, now you know.” Felix said, “But I wondered too. I could have sworn they would follow us to the club.”

 

Desiree turned off the TV and muttered, “Mari's only 15. When she doesn't sneak out as Ladybug she has to be home at ten. Come on.”

 

She took his hand and lead him to her room where she closed the door. The room was almost as big as Marinette's room. The walls were painted in light green and yellow. A big king-size bed stood in one corner of the room, half hidden behind a bookshelf. Under the window stood a desk with a computer. Next to it stood a big wardrobe with a mirror on one door. Next to the bed in the other corner stood a TV, a coffee table and a couch.

 

“I don't think I have been here before.” Felix said.

 

“No. I think you're right.” agreed Desiree, “I just change into something comfy, okay? I think Mari has some man clothing in her room. I can get them if you want.”

 

“Yes, it should be in a sportsbag from my fathers brand.” said Felix, “It's from last season. A pajama and some T-Shirts as far as I remember.”

 

“Good, give me five minutes.” she said, “Just make yourself at home. But be quiet. My parents are probably already asleep.”

 

She left her room and Felix sat down on her couch. He felt a little strange. What would going to happen? Had Desiree planed something? It didn't take her five minutes until she was back.

After only a minute she was back, throwing a sportsbag at him and leaving again. Surprised and a bit scared he opened the bag and looked at the clothes.

As he thought, he found a black pajama. But, different from his memory, the pajama had green paw-prints on the pockets of the pants and the chest. _Marinette has an interesting sense of humor_ , he thought while changing into the clothes. _I wonder who she made it for._ He took his phone from his trousers and wrote a massage to Nathalie that he and Adrien would be back tomorrow morning. Right after the message was sent his phone rang. Unnerved he pressed Nathalie's call away and turned off the sound.

 

After some minutes Desiree came back and threw the dress on her bed and put a water heater on her desk. She was wearing a dark blue satin pajama now.

 

“I snatched our water boiler. I get us two cups and teabags. Sugar?” she asked.

 

“Yes, please.” he answered.

 

While she sneaked out again, Felix plugged in the water heater and waited for her. As she came back, she had cups and teabags and put them on the desk.

 

“I hope you like peppermint tea.” she said, “The only other we have is chamomile tea but that's only for sick people.”

 

“I'll just go with it.” he said.

 

He looked down at her and noticed her red cheeks.

 

“Did you blush?” he asked with a playful smile.

 

She smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear and answered, “This... is a bit embarrassing. Probably not the best end for a date.”

 

“I don't bother. It was nice until now but we can probably make it even better.” he said.

 

Her face turned redder. Felix laughed and petted her head.

 

“Don't worry.” he said, “I won't force you to do anything. I'm fine when we just cuddle.”

 

She smiled and poured the hot water into the cups. They walked to the couch and sat down. She switched on the TV and slid closer to Felix.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

“I swear I never sleep on the couch again.” moaned Marinette and held her hurting back.

 

Adrien stood next to her looking at his hand, “My arm still feels dead.”

 

Sabine who stood in the kitchen laughed, “Oh my dear. Young love has to overcome a pain in the back and a sleeping arm.”

 

The teens growled and sat down on the breakfast table.

 

“By the way, young love. Marinette, where is your sister?” asked Sabine.

 

The girl shrugged, “I haven't heard them coming home last night. Maybe she's still sleeping.”

 

Adrien looked up from his phone and said irritated, “Nathalie hasn't tried to call me. Normally she would have freaked out.”

 

They heard a loud yawn and looked at the very sleepy Felix, who said, “Don't worry. I informed her yesterday night. She called me like 50 times afterward but I ignored her. She will probably kill us later.”

 

Two very confused pairs of eyes looked at him and the pajama shirt which wasn't buttoned.

Marinette noticed the big scar on his left side and then the pajama she had adorned. His hair was messy like she had never seen it before. It was a bit like Adrien's bed hair but shorter.

 

Behind him Desiree entered the kitchen. Like every morning she walked around like a zombie, grabbed a cup and poured in black coffee which she emptied in one go. After that she opened her eyes and ran a hand through her open, black-blue hair.

 

“Good morning.” she said and scratched her belly under the shirt.

 

While doing so, she looked very unladylike. More confused than ever, Marinette and Adrien looked at their older siblings. Desiree didn't care about her appearance and Felix smiled at her.

 

“So... both my daughters suddenly date an Agreste boy and spent the night together here?” summed Sabine the situation up, “I hope this is not going to become the rule.”

 

“We'll see.” said Felix, “Desiree’s bed is as comfortable as mine.” he looked at his brother and smiled.

 

Adrien looked away to Marinette, he's cheeks slightly pink.

 

Sabine sighed and said, “Well, I go downstairs, helping Papa in the bakery. Dee, you can make breakfast.”

 

Their mother left and the kids were alone.

 

Felix walked to the fridge and opened it, “Do you have camembert?”

 

“Yes, in the yellow plastic box.” Desiree answered, while she took the cookie-jar from the shelf.

 

Confused their younger siblings watched them. Desiree put three cookies on a plate and placed it on the middle of the table. Felix did the same with two big slices of cheese.

 

“What...?” muttered Adrien and looked unsure to his brother.

Marinette also looked very worried of this strange behavior of her sister.

 

Desiree and Felix stood at the head of the table and said, “Get out you two.”

 

For a moment nothing happened and Marinette and Adrien stared at each other in confusion.

 

“You want us to get out?” asked Marinette.

 

“No.” replied Desiree, “I mean Tikki.”

 

“And Plagg.” added Felix, “We know they are here.”

 

Marinette visibly panicked, while Adrien stared at Felix with an open mouth. Slow and shy the Kwamis appeared and flew to the middle of the table.

 

“Felix was the old Chat?!” screamed Marinette.

 

“Desiree was your Lady?!” screamed Adrien.

 

A little confused now Desiree and Felix looked at each other.

 

“So you revealed yourself?” she asked.

 

“Wouldn't have thought so.” said Felix.

 

“Well...” started Marinette embarrassed, “at first I didn't want to tell him but after we kissed, it somehow went off trail.”

 

Adrien nodded and said, “Plagg shouted at us for being so fucking obvious in love with each other and keeping it for our self.”

 

“It was painful.” added Plagg who still flew over the table, “And know I eat some of my delicious cheese.”

 

He sunk down and swallowed a slice of Camembert. Tikki followed him and hugged his big head.

 

“I'm so glad we can finally be with each other again.” she said, “We've been separated for decades.”

 

Plagg didn't say anything but looked up at her with a smile.

 

Desiree put her hand on her hips and said, “In the future the Dupain-Cheng girls and the Agreste boys will fight evil together and protect the city. We will cover up our tracks for each other and we will defeat Hawkmoth who turned from a phantom hero to a villain who's after our Miraculouses.”

 

“Desiree, you're a drama queen.” said Felix with a neural voice but a small smile.

 

“I've always been!” she said and pressed her shoulder against his upper arm, “You know and love that.”

 

His smile became a little bigger and he gazed sidewards.

 

“So... we're like a superhero quartet now?” asked Adrien.

 

“Us doing the work and you two getting yourself in danger?” asked Marinette.

 

Felix shook his head, “I will stay far outta reach of any danger. I don't want the same to happen like with Ice Queen. Desiree covers your disappearances and evacuates the civilians, while I try to figure out as much about the akumatized victims as possible and also about Hawkmoth. Desiree and I talked about this last night and it was the most plausible. I will also try to make contact with the guardian of the Miraculouses. He sure will help us, too.”

 

“Sounds good.” said Marinette, “It sounds like a good plan actually.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of work.” muttered Adrien.

 

The four looked at each other and Desiree reached out her fist. Felix put his in as well and so did Adrien and Marinette. Even Tikki and Plagg flew closer and put their small paws in the middle.

 

“Watch out, Hawkmoth. Team Lady Noir is coming to get you!” said Desiree with a victorious smile.

 

Felix looked at her with an annoyed face, “We're not going to call us that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette & Felix = bff  
> Marinette/LB <3 Adrien  
> Desiree <3 Felix  
> Adrien/CN <3 Ladybug  
> Felix knows Adrien's CN  
> Felix knows Desiree was LB  
> Felix feels guilty for Desiree and tries to avoid her  
> Felix theorizes about Marinette being the new LB  
> Felix/CN <3 the old LB  
> Desiree knows Marinette's LB  
> Desiree thinks she got the old CN killed


End file.
